Never Again
by Toxic-Plague13
Summary: This is an Ami/Wu-Fei. They meet in normal times and things get heated. Wu-Fei leaves and they meet again in Ami's true time. A place of royalty and mystery. With a surprise waiting for Wu-Fei.


**_Never again_**

_It was all so like a dream, the nights I spent reading those books to him. All that time I spent with him only to have him walk away from me, he did not belong here but I had wanted him here. I didn't ask why he had to go, I knew he would not tell me. Some times I wish I knew him better but, he never told me anything about himself except his first name._

_His name was Wu-Fei._

_He was such a nice guy, ...once you got past the weak onna stage. He was a real romantic at heart, though, he would never admit it. He bought me roses once, he said red meant I love you. He never really told me he loved me though, but I could see it in the way he acted. He was such a sweet man, he would take me to the most beautiful resteraunts. Only the beautiful ones though for some reason they were oddly inexpensive. _

_Wu-Fei was also very considerate, he would buy me new books all the time even if I didn't ask all I had to do was look at a book and he knew I wanted it. He always went shopping with me whether I was food shopping or clothes shopping. He carried the bags and drove the car, he even helped me get out of the car, opened doors for me, and let me borrow his jacket on many occasions._

_He took me to the beach once, me and the rest of the girls, but he didn't invite them on our romantic little moonlight picnic. The picnic was beautiful, there were candles and there was wine there though I didn't drink any... well okay I took a tiny sip or two from his glass, but that was all! The only problem me or any of the girls really had with Wu-Fei was that he didn't much like Darien, we really didn't know why he never told us. That was his one small imperfection._

_Wu-Fei was great and all but he did not trust other men in the least, especially Darien. I couldn't be with a man that did not trust our prince, and Luna told me as much. Luna and Artemis intervened as much as possible when ever we were alone, I think that is why he really left. He never told us anything, so I don't think he really trusted any of us either. Darien tried everything to get Wu-Fei to trust him, it just made him more distant._

_He told me once that he had always wanted to be a teacher but he was never given the opportunity, and that he would never be given the chance. I had smiled at him and said I wanted to be something I would probably never get to be. He just smiled at me sadly and asked why I couldn't be what ever it was I wanted. I told him that, in my job I could very easily die or become injured enough to not be able to do what I wanted. He had laughed, I know it seemed cruel but he had his reasons. He smiled at me and told me that at the moment I was unemployed. I had almost blown our secret to a man we knew nothing about, but I didn't care for some odd reason._

_I had smiled at him and had murmured about just how little he knew, he had given me a confused look but as always I just smiled at him shaking my head and told him it was nothing and that we should continue our walk. He had nodded I think that was the last straw, he saw through our shields knew we couldn't trust him with just as much information as he could us and he left that morning. I woke up and he was gone._

_It's any ones guess what we had been up to that night. The result was twin boys, my lovely Ryo and Draco. The boys look like there father but you can tell they are mine as well. My Fiancee, in space when we became the respectful princess' to our planets again, was not to happy about my boys. He had told my mother that he wanted them killed, thankfully our planet doesn't kill innocent little children who have done nothing wrong._

_My mother had scolded him and exiled him from our planet for 4 months. I had been happy about that, I had also told my mom if things had turned out differently I probably would of killed my self and being the only heir. That could not be allowed. My boys are 3 now and my soon to be husband hates them with every fiber of his being, I have told him he must tolerate them or risk losing his position as my fiancee. Threats usually work with him, you should have seen the look on his face when I told him I wanted Ryo to be the ring bearer and Draco to give me away to him at our wedding. If we had one that is, my boys hate this man and have let him know in many ways on many different occasions._

_Life is lovely, I still miss Wu-Fei allot and pray to see him again some day. Though I know he is human and will only live for so long and I will live for so much longer, I still want to see him. A war on Earth has started, between Earth and it's space colonies. Things called gundams have recently been reported and our military is on full alert especially on the moon. The gundams have been getting really close to mercury lately, luckily there technology is not strong enough to withstand our warm weather._

_Me and my boys will be taking a trip to the moon soon to go see Serena and Darien, my fiancee demands that he come with us. I just hope he doesn't get any ideas and try anything on the shuttle like he usually does when we are alone. This man is unbelievable, all he wants is power. He also wants the man who helped me to make the twins dead, it is a good thing he was never found. Not even so much as a drop of DNA was found on any of the planets, They wouldn't dare try the colonies, to messy and they don't think I would mingal with such trash._

_He didn't try anything on the shuttle but he did give me quiet a few sexual looks. My boys would find some way to cut him off if he even made one move towards me. Now that we are on the moon Serena has told me that one of these so called gundams has crash landed in the forest near the castle and that a search party was made present to go find it and it's pilot. It has been many days since then and a few of the soldiers have gone missing._

_After dinner we are called to the front of the castle to come look at the so called gundam pilot that they found, they said he is no older than at least 17. To my surprise this person looks very familiar, this boy in front of me looked a lot like my boys. This boy had to be Wu-Fei Chang, the man I love, the man my boys look up to. This man the 5th pilot of the gundams, this man in a war with so much blood shed, it just had to be him._

"Oh my god, Wu-Fei." I manage to gasp out before I faint. The last thing I see as I go down is guards rushing to catch me, my fiancee glaring at Wu-Fei and I see Wu-Fei's head snap up looking at me with slight recognition. When I come to I am staring at the ceiling of my bedroom with both of my boys laying on either side of me. I turn my head to look at Ryo only to see him looking up at me with worry on his little 3 year old face. "Mommy are you alright, you fell down." The worry in his little voice made me laugh. "I'm fine Ryo, what did they do with that man they had brought in." I sit up looking over at my other son who is still curled up to me. "I don't know, but Mikelle sure looked pissed as he followed."

Not even worrying about his language I bolt up out of the bed and head out the door my boys following me, I finally make it to the throne room only to see my fiancee being held back by Darien and Wu-Fei kneeling on the ground not that far away. "What is going on here!" Every one turns to look at me as I stand there. "Well!" I demand as I step further into the room, I turn to Mikelle "You lay a finger on him Mikelle and I will end our marriage!" I turn just in time to see Wu-Fei's head snap up to stare at me.

Looking him over "Hello Wu-Fei, How have you been?" I see Wu-Fei go to open his mouth as if to say something only to have it snap shut as my sons come running into the room after me. I smile at Wu-Fei "Meet your sons, Ryo and Draco." I see his eyes widen as do Mikelle's. Suddenly Mikelle gets away from Darien and pulls his sword out "I'll fucking kill him!" He screams as he runs forward. "NO!" all goes still as I stalk forward grabbing the sword out of Mikelle's hands "From here on in you forfeit your place as my fiancee and therefore give up your right to the throne of Mercury, as planned my sons will live to carry on my place as my heir's. As of now there will be no Mercurian king, Unless of course I find a man that is willing to keep my sons and help me end the silly war between the earth and the colonies so that it does not spread to our kingdoms."

Wu-Fei blinks looking around the room "Ami..." I turn

looking at Wu-Fei again "Yes Wu-Fei?" Slowly he stands

up "I... You...?" I smile slowly "Yes, they are your sons

Wu-Fei." His eyes are wide I don't know if I should take

that as a good thing or not. "The guys are going to come

looking for me soon." I blink "What guys?" He looks

around slightly "The other gundam pilots, my friends.

The people I never told you about." I nod as I walk towards

him "Well Wu-Fei this is my secret, Do you like it? I'm

a princess I used to be a Sailor Scout this is why I could

never be a doctor." He raises an eyebrow and snorts

"This is your secret..., Baka onna you should have told

me. I would have understood, of course you had to let

those damn cats get between us." He glares over at Luna

and Artemis who are sitting near the throne.

I sigh "Wu-Fei, I was forbidden to tell you. I loved you

and by all rights still do but I could not disobey orders

from my princes-" I am abruptly cut off as the sound of

an explosion goes off near the palace and vibrations rock

the place. Wu-Fei grabs me holding me to his chest as the

vibrations steadily get more violent. After a few seconds

the vibrations stop and the sound of people rushing about

is the only sound. "That would be them." Wu-Fei releases

me heading out of the room his sons following him. I

blink a few times looking at Serena then we both rush

after him and my boys.

Stepping outside we see Wu-Fei standing staring at the

backs of these so called gundams as they shoot off into

areas with nothing in them destroying land of no value.

"Hand over the gundam pilot of which you have captured."

came a monotone voice from the gundam one could tell

was the leader. "Yeah! Hand over the Wu-Man!" another

voice permits from another gundam. Out of the corner of

my eye I see Wu-Fei scowl "My name is Wu-Fei you

idiot!" all 4 gundams turn towards us. "Wu-Fei!" 4

different male voices say at the same time. Wu-Fei shakes

his head "Get down here and out of those things you

idiots!"

At first nothing happens but then 4 cockpits open and 4

young men jump down. The boys walk over looking warry.

Wu-Fei shakes his head "Guys meet Ami." He gestures

towards me. The boys stare at me for a moment then the

boy with the long braid steps forward "Hello Ami, I'm Duo.

These are Heero, Trowa, and Quatre we're friends of

Wu-Fei's." I blink at them before I nod "Hello, It's nice to-"

I'm cut off again as my boys latch onto me chattering

about one thing or the other. "Oh my god they look just like

Wuffers only smaller!" I hear exclaimed as I try to listen

to my sons.

I turn back to the boys in front of me to see all of them

staring at my boys who are now quiet and trying to hide

behind me. "Um... yes. Meet Ryo and Draco, _My_ sons.

Boys meet Wu-Fei's friends Heero, Duo, Trowa, and

Qautre." Both boys bowed deeply with respect. "It is nice

to meet you gentlemen." My sons said in unison. I giggle

as the boys look at them in utter surprise. My sons then go

back to being attached to my legs and talking to me a mile

a minute about how Mikelle was left alone in the throne

room and was on his way out here right now.

I sigh as I turn to Wu-Fei "Excuse me I have to go threaten

my ex-fiancee so that he will calm down, have a nice day

Wu-Fei I hope to see you another time." I say as I turn and

walk away. "Dude Wu shes a babe, she yours?" I hear the

braided boy say as I open the palace door. "Shut up

Maxwell" I hear Wu-Fei growl back as I close the door.

I sigh as I lean against the door, "He's sweet but oh so

naive" Pluto says making me giggle. "Yes I guess you

could say that."

Just then Mikelle comes storming into the area me and

Setsuna are standing in. "Let me out there I am going to

kill that scum, and you are going to let me since your

mother gave me permission!" He yells at me. "No, she

gave my soon to be husband permission to kill him. You

are no longer that person and therefore have no right what

so ever to that claim." I state calmly as he seathes angrily

in front of me. "Move bitch, NOW!" He yells slapping me.

"Excuse me, but a mere commoner such as yourself should

not be hitting a princess." Setsuna says as she steps

forward from the shadow.

Mikelle visibly pales as he takes a step back. He quickly

looks around his eyes landing on Setsuna, to him he sees

no threat. He is sorely mistaken. Grabbing me he shoves

me to the side opening the door and pushing me outside

following as he pushes me back towards all of my friends

and our visitors. "Mikelle let go of me this instant!" I yell

as I try to twist away from him. He swings me around

slapping me again causing me to cry out in pain, I see my

boys go to come after him but are physically restrained by

Darien.

Wu-Fei glares menacingly at Mikelle as he takes a step

forward. "Whats going on." He demands his eyes never

leaving my form. "I'm going to kill you and your little

bastards and I'm going to marry her and take over the

planet of Mercury as planned! None of you fools are going

to stop me! I will be a king and I will rule as my family

has always wished!" I hear Wu-Fei growl ferally as he

takes two steps forward. "You have picked the wrong

group of people to give your intentions to. We are not

push overs as you would think, we actually have worked

quiet a few days in our lives and we have spent it

defeating scum like you. So it will be quiet easy to

be rid of you." I hear Setsuna exclaim from behind us.

Mikelle snorts "I do not care I am stronger than you could ever be." Wu-Fei snorts "Fight me in a fair battle we will see who is stronger, for the weak never win. Thus you shall lose my weak minded nemesis." Mikelle growls throwing me forward at the group, I stumble but Wu-Fei catches me. "Are you alright Ami?" He asks me quietly. I nod slowly as he sets me down carefully on my own two feet, my boys are instantly at my side. My eyes widen as I finally register what Wu-Fei said "Wu-Fei no, he's not human!" I hear Wu-Fei snort as he turns a small glare on Mikelle.

Wu-Fei turns back to me giving me a small smile "Trust me Ami, this man is no problem. Human or not he will go down."

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------I going to end this here okay._

_I don't own Gundam wing or sailor moon so yeah.. Review._


End file.
